A Slytherin's Strange Obsession
by DraconisChantal
Summary: WARNING : Death Scene, Character Death. Satu malam saja, malam terakhirnya berpijak di muka bumi. Rate M for Killing Scene.


A Slytherin's Strange Obsession

Rated : T+

Genre : Thriller and Pyscho

Disclaimer : Harry Potter won't be mine, never, ever.

**WARNING ** : This Fan Fiction contained death chara and killing scene.

Don't like? DON'T READ!

Gadis dengan rambut pendek tersebut melangkah masuk kedalam kelas. Ujung matanya memicing, menatap sesosok lelaki yang tengah tertawa dengan salah seorang gadis lainnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras. Perasaannya hampa. _Tidak, Draco milikku, bukan milik gadis lainnya. Hanya aku yang berhak memilikinya. _Tangannya memegang pena bulu, mencelupkannya kedalam botol tinta. Namun, botol itu tumpah. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia mendesis.

Mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pandangannya yang kosong. Mereka _tidak _merasakkannya. Mereka _tidak _mengerti, dan tidak akan mengerti. Napasnya memburu, degup jantungnya terasa jauh lebih kencang. Batinnya menjerit. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

Pansy melangkah masuk kedalam ruang duduk Slytherin. Sudah jam satu subuh. Dia menunggu seseorang. Dia membuat janji dengan seseorang. Oh, itu bukanlah kalimat yang tepat. Tapi, dia menggunakan nama _seseorang _untuk membuat janji dengan orang _lain_. Di tengah kesunyian itu, dia tertawa tanpa suara.

Draco meronggoh kantong jubahnya, menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Mau tidak mau, Draco tersenyum membaca pengirimnya. _Hermione_.

_Temui aku di ruang duduk Slytherin pukul satu subuh. Aku tunggu._

_Hermione_

Meskipun merupakan seorang Slytherin, Draco yakin bahwa pengirim itu _adalah _Hermione. Oh, seorang Slytherin juga bisa _bodoh_, setidaknya, oleh cinta. Maka, malam itu, dia menyelinap pergi. Kepergiannya malam itu, adalah malam terakhirnya.

Pansy memejamkan matanya. _Lama sekali. _Tapi, matanya segera terbuka ketika mendengar bunyi langkah kaki di tengah keheningan. Dia segera bangkit berdiri, berdiri—atau tepatnya, _bersembunyi_—di sudut ruangan, memastikan bahwa si Pengunjung tidak melihatnya dari pintu masuk.

Waktu yang ditunggu telah tiba, pintu itu terbuka. Pansy menarik sudut bibirnya. _Kau milikku sekarang, tidak ada kata menunggu lagi._

"Hermione?" Draco berseru, matanya mencari-cari ke tiap sudut. "Hermione, kau disini?" Ketika dia membalikkan badannya ke arah lain, sepasang tangan merenggap kedua tangannya, menguncinya. Draco bergegas membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dia berseru kaget, tak menyangka siapa yang akan ditemuinya.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Kau—Apa!?" Pansy tahu bahwa reaksi_nya _akan seperti ini. Dia _sudah _mempersiapkan diri.

"Tinggalkan Hermione dan hiduplah bersamaku," Pansy berbisik, suaranya parau dan serak.

Si lelaki melihatnya tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin," penolakkan pertama. Skat-Mat! "Aku sudah bersama Hermione, dan kami sudah bertun—"

Pansy memiringkan wajahnya, ekspresinya kosong dan muram. Tubuh si Lelaki menegang begitu tangan Pansy menelusuri wajahnya, mengecup pipinya mesra. Lelaki itu mengernyit.

"Apa-apaan kau, Parkinson?!" _bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan Pansy._

Pansy menatapnya, sorot matanya aneh. Si Lelaki menelan ludahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Pansy menarik sesuatu dari balik jubahnya, senyumnya muram.

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Lelaki itu berseru lantang.

Pansy mengeluarkan sebilah pisau, napasnya terdengar ditengah keheningan.

(Normal POV)

"Katakanlah, katakan bahwa kau lebih memilihku ketimbang _dia_," Pansy berbisik, suaranya penuh dengan duka. "Katakan."

Draco tak mengindahkan perintah Pansy. Dia mendesis, "lepaskan aku, sekarang." Tak ada bentakkan, tak ada seruan. Tapi kedinginan didalamnya membuat Pansy bergetar. "Aku mencintai Mione, bukan kau!"

Bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh Pansy sebagai jawaban. Pansy mengangkat pisaunya, menusuk bahu Draco keras. Draco tersentak, suaranya seakan tidak berfungsi untuk detik ini.

"Katakanlah, maka aku tidak akan menyiksamu lagi. Kita bisa hidup bersama, Draco," Pansy berbisik, namun ekspresinya tampak tidak nyaman. "Katakanlah, Draco. Itu tak akan sulit."

"Dengar," Draco meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk kulitnya. Rasa sakitnya luar biasa. Mungkin tak akan sesakit ini bila Pansy melempar langsung mantra Avada Kedavra, atau bahkan menusuk tangannya atau bagian lainnya. "Aku tidak akan mencintai seseorang dengan paksaan."

Pansy menatapnya tak percaya, menusuk bagian lainnya, menusuk tangannya, nyaris mengenai nadi. Pansy mengingatkan dirinya, dia harus membiarkan Draco hidup, mengatakkan bahwa dirinya mencintai Pansy, dan kemudian, Pansy bisa menghina Hermione begitu saja tanpa rasa kuatir.

"Hidupmu akan lebih baik denganku, Drake. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kita akan hidup bersama-sama. Aku tak akan menyiksamu. Kau tak perlu mati hanya untuk melindungi hubungan bodohmu dengan Granger Sialan itu, Drake."

Draco memicingkan matanya. "Berhenti memaksaku! Hermione jauh lebih baik ketimbangmu!"

_Bingo_. Tepat sasaran. Draco mengucapkan hal yang tidak pernah ingin didengar Pansy. Pansy menusuk kembali pisau itu, kembali ditangannya, menembusnya, mematahkan tulang tangan Draco. Draco tak bisa menahan sakitnya lagi.

Pansy tertawa hambar, memotong lengan Draco, melihat daging dengan darah di bawah kulitnya. Rasa puas bergelora didalam dirinya. Puas karna darah Draco ada di kulitnya. Puas karna berhasil memegang Draco. Puas karna..segala yang telah diperbuat olehnya.

Dia menjilat darah Draco ditangannya. Bau darah yang amis memenuhi ruang duduk Slytherin. Pansy yang sama sekali _tidak _merasakan kehinaan di dalam dirinya bahkan mengiris-iris daging Draco menjadi potongan kecil, kemudian menjadikannya sebagai sarapannya.

Pansy menusuk pisaunya, mengarahkannya kedalam pupil Draco, mengeluarkannya. Darah mengucur deras dari dalamnya, seolah-olah Draco menangis. Tawanya kembali terdengar. Kemudian, dia mengecup bibir Draco mesra, memotongnya.

Detik berikutnya, suara tangisannya terdengar. Dia menusuk perutnya sendiri, beberapa saat kemudian, dirinya terbaring disamping Draco. Tapi...bukankah Pansy mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya—bersama-sama dengan Draco kapanpun dan dimanapun? Ya, Pansy mendapatkannya.


End file.
